Fallout : Ranger Duties
by MaxX2
Summary: I will admit I have done an seen some weird things, but this... This takes the cake. Formally known as Fallout : Pure World Pains
1. Intro

Fallout Pure World Pains

You are Courier 6

It has been 1 year since Courier 6 woke up.

It has been 9 months since Courier 6 stumbled upon that mysterious satellite.

It's been 6 months since Courier 6 was kidnaped and helped pull the greatest heist since the old world burned.

It's been 3 months since Courier 6 witnessed the beauty that is Zion.

It's been 2 weeks since Courier 6 left the divide.

It's been 24 hours since Courier 6 helped the NCR won the battle of Hoover Damn and Legate Lanius fell where he stood.

And it's 16 hours till Courier 6 will go on his biggest adventure yet.


	2. Chapter 1

His name is name is Courier 6. Of course he had another name but he couldn't bother to remember. He goes by that name now, 6 for short. It has been 24 hours since the Second Battle of Hoover Damn. He's currently looking out the window of the Lucky 38's presidential suite, it's currently 12am and by 7am 6 hopes to be heading north next to the Boomers camp and out of Vegas.

6 can't stay in one place too long, it's not in his blood, he eventually comes back but he can be gone for a long time. In the Sierra Madre he was gone for a day, while in Zion he was gone for around 2 months.

He doesn't plan on being gone long, he plans on being gone for about a month at most. On the way out 6 grabs his gear. He can't leave without his Elite Riot Armor, Stealth suit mk2, holorifle, 12.7mm smg (GRA), a Shit-Ton of ammunition(never know when you need it) another Shit-Ton of stimpacks and radaway.

He also grabs something he has been working on for some time... a dart gun! Granted he hasn't gotten around to making any ammo for it but with the tests he's conducted it goes far it shows promise. Also made it so that it goes farther than a dart gun should fire. So it's S.P.E.C.I.A.L

.

Anyway...

6 gathers his remaining miscellaneous items and sets out. As he is on his way out Veronica stops him before he can leave.

 **"Hey! Where are you going? It's 12 o clock in the morning. Wherever your going can't it wait till morning?"**

-It's the day after I won one of the most important battles of the century, I think I'm going to have a small vacation.

 **"This soon though? Like you said it's the day after."**

-Why not the day after?

 **"Fair point. Don't be gone too long."**

-Bye

* * *

8AM

6 made it north of the Boomers camp and soon made it to the small town of Caleb

"Tomas Brenton"

"Why hello there. Welcome to the town of Caleb, how may I help you?"

-Anything interesting happen around here lately?

"If by interesting you mean dangerous as all hell, then yes. You see this band of raiders have been coming around recently. Been bad for business. If you can go over there and clear them out that would be great."

-I will help with your raider problem.

"Thank you so much! We think their base is headed west at this location."

-Goodbye

"Please don't get yourself killed out there."

* * *

6 decided that he would help the town of Caleb before moving on. Vegas didn't have raiders but he did have Fiends, And no one should have to deal those types of people.

Making his way west he came across what seemed to be an entrance to a vault.

-This is the place

Once inside the cave 6 made his way to the control panel. Compared to everything else in tge dingy cave its in pretty good conditions. When 6

 **Speaker**

 **Hey, you!**

-Me?

 **Who else would I be referring to? Anyway these raiders have taken over this vault, and by extension my lab. So It would be really helpful if you could take out these guys.**

-What's in it for me?

 **The satisfaction of helping your fellow man? Well, actually I do have some things here that might interest you.**

-Can you open the door for me?

 **Why are you asking me? The controls are right there.**

-Oh.

-I will meet you inside

You open the vault door only to have what your sure is the entire band of raiders pointing guns at you.

-Shit

* * *

 _So this is the first chapter for my new fanfic. This is a redo of a story i have had on this site for a while now. I felt the quality was horrendous and that i could do better, so here i 's not like I could lose the respect held for me by my family and friends..._

 _Anyway this is the shortest chapter I plan on writing for now_ _so expect longer chapters_

Max


	3. Chapter 2

Authors notes: I know I started the story with 3rd person but I changed my mind. I think I'm better with 3nd person tell me what you think in the reviews or pm. I like those.

Also I put links to maps I made in the story.

if you want to see the image quickly copy the distorted link and type remove spaces website in google. You should be able to follow the instructions on the page.

* * *

I am Trysten Bekket and I am currently trapped in my lab. These raiders have had me trapped here for a while now and I don't think that's going to change any time soon. (Lab map) i . r b5 E .j p g

Though I could be wrong, after all I did get that one guy to come in. Hopefully he can sneak through the vault an...

Oh. Oh no. Well there goes that plan. A imposing raider unceremoniously drops the person on the individual on the floor of my lab is probably the person I spoke to on the intercom. He looks like whatever gear he had on him was taken, except for a dart gun and a value tech lab coat left on his chest. Where did they get one of those?

There's literally nothing else on his body, aside from underwear, so awkwardly I hoist him up on a makeshift bed you have in the other side of the room. I'm not week but I'm definitely aren't as big as this man, providing some hardship picking this man. Eventually I give up and just drag him.

I rest him on a "bed", it's really just a pile of somewhat objects. Mostly rags and such. I take a good look at him and he is swole. He also has muscles for days. He's a tall man with a sturdy build and has black hair. Also could be either Hispanic or Asian, hard to cut marks that indicate that there has been some surgery. It's pretty clean, who ever did it must have been an expert surgeon.

Once that is done with I go back to my work as per usual. One of the only reasons the raiders keep me alive is so that I can give them stuff. Make their weapons better, make it shoot faster, make it better in general. Even though it's not my expertise I try your best, hell I have learnt more about guns than I would have if I just read those gun magazines.

As I was finishing up fixing a 10mm pistol the man stars to wake up.

* * *

I wake up to my body aching in every corner of my body, including parts I didn't know I had. Okay, let's see what I got myself into this time. I slowly pick myself up. I'm stripped down to my boxers whit all my stuff gone. Except for my dart gun and some vault tech scientists wear.

There's a what I assume is a scientist, based on his attire, tinkering with a pistol near the other side of the room. Looking around the lab looks like it is in good condition. The side I'm on looks like it is the living area while the other side is the lab.

Taking a look at my mattress reveals that it's not in fact a mattress and a collection of rags in a pile. You attempt to stand on your feet as you are approached by the scientist.

"Dr Bekket"

"Oh. Um… hi there."

-Who are you? Where am I?

"Oh yea. Well remember when outside the vault I asked for your help through the intercom? Well turns out the raiders heard our conversation and ambushed you. Or at least that's what probably happened, I wasn't there when it happened.

-So what's up with you, Are you also part of this raider gang?

"No. Unfortunately I'm in the situation as you right now. They keep me around to fix their guns. I don't know why he put you in here though. But enough about me, what's your story?

-I'm Courier 6. You might have heard about me.

"I've heard about you. You got shot in the head and survived right?"

-If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now."

"Wow, what else did you do?"

I tell about him some of my adventures I have had in the Mojhave and your other adventures. All the times I almost died and other exhilarating tales.

"Wow, that's incredible! Actually… to have a man with your talents… and if I adjust this… and if this plays out…"

The Dr starts to mumble a bit.

"It's so crazy it could work!"

-Okay slow down. What are you talking about?

"An escape plan."

The Dr heads over to one of the many drawers and pulls out a map.

"You see for some time I have been planning a escape plan, a dareing one with risk and danger behind every corner. You see to pass the time when I wasn't fixing guns I would make this elaborate fantasy of me breaking out. I never thought I would ever put this plan into action but life is full of surprises!"

I take a look at the diagram and it sure is detailed. It's a map of the vault drawn over and scribbled all over. It's easy to see that the Doctor is exited, like a child showing a grown up what they made.

"It won't take long to set up, I already have most of the material ready! I have a looot of spare time. So I will be doing the important thing and you will be doing the slightly more important things. _You see when the guard comes into our room tomorrow at supper you will take him down and take his gear using his armor as a disguise you will effortlessly pass the raiders and make your way to the armor. I'm the armory you will get you stolen stuff back then you will_ on your way back get in a shootout with the raiders and kill them one by one as you make your way back here pick me up give me a gun and clear out any remaining raiders leave the vault and be praised by the surrounding area as heros!"

The doctor stops to catch his breath.

So what do you think?

-Um it's… good.

"Yes! I knew that that plan was a masterpiece!"

-So let me get this right,I take out the guard who's coming tomorrow at dinner, take his outfit, sneak into the armory, get my stuff back and we leave the vault?

"Um yea… I guess I didn't need to say that much."

-By the way you said when we first met that you where working on some interesting stuff, what where you talking about?

"Oh yea, I almost forgot. Come over here."

He walked to the center of the room and stops next to a console. It has many buttons and mobs of various sizes and shapes.

"I should probably tell you why I'm here in the first place. Me and a team of other scientists like myself learned about this vault. Vaul 82 was a vault full of vault tech scientists researching teleportation. However none of the vaults inhabitants made it to the vault by the time the bombs dropped, so when we found this vault, untouched by man for over 200 years, we were ecstatic! The 6 months we were here we made significant progress! Being able to teleport small objects and creatures with the machine.

However strange things happened during the last 2 months we where here. It started when one of us accidentally left the the vault door open and a deathclaw came in. It came in this very laboratory during one of our experiments. I was standing next to the teleporter at the time, and when it saw me it lunged at me. However with quick thinking my partner activated the teleporter and the Deathclaw was teleported to the other room. Only… when we went to investigate later, the Deathclaw wasn't there. We later found out that the Deathclaw wasn't teleported there. We never found the Deathclaw our found out were it went."

-Well that's mysterious…

"If I had to guess there might be another teleporter relay somewhere else. I don't know where that one would be, there's no records of it here, or at least nothing that I can find."

-Why did you want to show me this?

"Oh yea… let me grab something."

The Doctor picks up a small silver disk on the table.

"During my time here I made this device which acts as a relay. You put it on the ground and at any time you can teleport there! Of course the location has to be outside, Unlike this machine here it's not as stable, so it can only handle outside locations."

The Doctor hands me the device and I closely inspect it. I can lie, it's pretty well made. It looks like the Big Mountain Teleporter just in disc form. You decide it's best not to tell him about your teleporter though.

"Even you you pick it back up you can still teleport the the location you previously put it down, if my calculations are correct and you don't die horribly then you will be able to teleport there."

-What do you mean by "Calculations" and "Don't die horribly"

"Well that device has only been tested using insects and rats I find in here, and none of them have been successful. I mean like teleporting into walls, half of them cut off, brains found outside of skull, and other gruesome things I would rather not talk about. Though at this time it isn't that useful. You can teleport to but not from. If we had a Pip-Boy we could use that to have two way teleporter.

-Well your in luck, because I ha-

I reach for my wrist to touch my Pip Boy only to discover that they also took my Pip Boy. Dammit. One more reason to kick these guys raiders asses and get your stuff back. Sure the Doctors plan is fantastical and unrealistic but you've did better with worse. By dinner tomorrow you will be out of here and exploring more of what the open world has to offer.


	4. Chapter 3

**OH FUCK WHY DID I EVER THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA**

This situation could not be any worse. There are 5 raiders in power armor in the armory, Only the bigger raider gangs have shit like that! I'm starting to wonder if I should have left the vault alone and just continued to follow I-15. Well it's too late to back down now. Well it's now or never, I stride over to a table where there is random equipment and weapons on the table, most likely from other unlucky travelers like myself, but dead.

I see my Pip-boy on the other side of the table and make a attempt to grab it.

"What do you think your doing?" A large man in Power Armor with the Words Iron John welded onto his chest piece.

"Getting what's rightly mine."

" **Ha!** Yea right. Get back before I turn you into ash!"

Well I was trying to be subtle but since I guess I have to explain, the boss wants it so he sent me.

"Oh, um your story checks out. Oh by the way, take this"

He reaches into a drawer and pulls out my elite riot gear and a sack with what's probably my other gear.

"On you're way over there give this too the other generals on your way over there."

He throws me a very large sack with what I assume is my stuff. I stagger backwards as the bag make impact with my chest.

"Make sure it gets to the boss, and if anything is missing I will personally kill you. Understood?"

"Understood"

"Good"

I have to admit that could have ended much worse than it did. I make my way out to the hall before deciding to check one last time to make sure I have everything, okay maybe I'm just going to take a few more stimpacks. You can never get enough of those. I walk back inside but stager back as a secret door opens on the other side of the room and a few more raiders walk out.

Okay no I'm fucking out of here I can deal with this shit later.

I make my way back to the teleporter room to talk talk to the science dude again. I forgot his name actually. I'm terrible with names, I should probably make a list of the names of people I've met. On the way back a start to take note of the décor on the walls. It's… something I'll give them that. It's absolutely horrifying, body's of several dismantled and violated corpses strong the walls. It's a miracle that

They didn't kill me on the spot when I came in. Other than that it's not that different than what a drudged up fiend would make. I can't wait to get the fuck out of here.

Oh yea, Bekket! That was his name. Well Dr. Bekket to be exact. I walk in the room to see a **very** big man manhandling the doctor. He's wearing what you can only assume is armor, it looks like it's made of random scrap metal all meld together. It's very spiky and looks very crude and rusty. The helmet looks like a jack-o-lantern you'd seen from a old pre war magazine. With 2 big and uneven eye holes and a smile too wide uncanny for its own good.

;Slag;

"Dr Tyrone Bekket"

;You seriously thought that you could get away with this? Tell me ONE rest why I shouldn't kill you ri- oh. Well who is this? Cmon, introduce yourself;

-I'm the guy who's going to blow your brains out if you don't put him down right now.

;Oooh, the confident type. That's my favorite.;

He drops doc on the ground and… holy shit. He fucked up the doc bad. He's bleeding from several places, _oh dear god his eyes!_

;I guess it's time I teach you a proper lesson too.;

-Can't I at least get your name first?

;I'm Slag, the guy who's going to pound your face into a pulp.;

I open my bag and get out my Blade of the West. I grasp the handle and got ready to fight. Slag charged at me with a power fist and slammed me into the wall behind me. This isn't a ordinary power fist, definitely a lot more powerful. Everything is kinda moving a lot more… ugh I do not feel good.

;What's wrong? What happened to the guy who was going to blow my brains out. Now I don't know about you but I'm ready to end this. Now.;

Getting back my bearings I put my hand in the bag and grab the first thing I feel, I pull out my flare gun and shoot him in the face with it.

;AHHH, YOU PUNK!;

I pick back up my trusty sword and hid him with it on the head hard and ouch him out of the room and shut it behind me. I'm not going to have much time. With all the noise we made in the fighting. At most I have 40 seconds before that asshat or one of the other raiders come in.

First I need to check on doc. Doc has definitely taken a beating, it might be a while but he will recover. Now second, the teleporter machine. Now the tests for it didn't work properly but this is the best bet I got.

20 seconds

I scramble around the lab looking for anything useful. I grab some empty syringes, 6 stinpaks, 2 mutfruit, 4 barrel cactus fruit, and 6 bottles of water. I stuff it with the rest of my stuff in my sack.

5 seconds left.

This is the moment of truth. I turn on the machine and see blue sparks fly it and focus in the center forming a blue orb. To make sure no one follows us I pull out a grenade, pull the clip and throw it at the control panel. It's now or never!

* * *

My BoDY

W **H** **Y**

 _IT Feel so WroNg_

 **IT** _FEELS_ like my **WHOLE BODY** is **TEARING ITSELF APART**

why

 _why_

 **why**

 _ **WHY**_

* * *

 _Ugh…_ this by far is the worst hangover I've ever had. Wait, where I'm I? I'm surrounded by a thick lush… forest? But this isn't like the forest in Jacobs town. This is much denser and green, with very exotic looking fruits on some of the trees. Wait where's doc? I have to find doc, last time you saw see was busted up really bad. He won't last long without medical care.

To make things worse all my stuff is gone. At least I still have my pip-boy, as I was wearing it when I was teleported. Unfortunately that means I still have the raider outfit on, and to be honest it's a bit to revealing for my taste.

As I search the forest for doc I see some interesting things. For one the insects here are a lot smaller than the ones you usually see, smaller in length and size. They are also less aggressive. Not that a few haven't tried to bite me,, but they don't spit acid and shit. You know this is nice. The bugs are small, no faint lizards trying to kill me, _no raiders_ , and a nice refreshing breeze. You can get used to this.

-30 minutes later-

Nope I take that back this is terrible. Absolutely terrible. There are to many **FUCKING BUGS, AND SPIDERS, GAINT SPIDERS!** It was on my back! **ON MY BACK. It was FUCKING HUGE! IT WAS THE SIZE OF MY FOUR OF MY PALMS COMBINED ! I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF IT WITH A BRANCH I FOUND AND IT SKITTERED AWAY LIKE IT WAS FUCKING ! AND IT WAS A BIG BRANCH TOO! I DON'T LIKE THIS I DON'T LIKE THIS ONE BIT!** _I can deal with a lot of things. I can fight lizards, I can fight scorpions, I can fight_ _ **DEATHCLAWS!**_ **BUT I CAN NOT DEAL WITH HUGE, HAIRY, LONG LIMED SPIDERS!**

 **THIS IS A BULLSHIT FOREST AND I WANT OUT! IM GETTING THE FUCK OVER HERE! *trip* OH NO. OH NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN ALIVE! I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED BY SPIDERS! I TRIPED OVER A SPIDER I KNOW IT! "** TAKE THIS YOU PIECE OF SH-" I kick a log.

Oh, it isn't I spider. Well that's nice. Wait there's something on the log… is that my root gear? Yea?

, it has a Note too.

 _To whoever this may concern_

 _If this note has made it to the hands of 6 then continue to read. If you are not 6 then leave this place at once and never look back, for this does not concern you._

 _Hopefully 6 if you are reading this then you are alive and well! Yay! However I don't know when you exactly came out, and that matters greatly. Or where. For all I know you could be on the other side of the world right now. But hopefully that isn't the case and we just showed up at different times. It's been approximately 2 weeks since I've showed up here at the time this message is being written. Though by the time your reading this I may be long dead. Though that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you calibrate your pit-boy to your current location. And to do that you have to make it to the lab, my new lab. In order to calibrate your pip-boy you need a tower relay. Fortunately I have found one! I don't know who made It or why it's here but we can find that out later._

 _Once you're there should be a plug in where you can plug in your pip-boy with the terminal there and get a map of our local area. Once you do that you can make your way to my lab by following the map on you pip-boy. Please hurry, Its lonely out here_

 _Doctor Bekket_

What? That doesn't make much sense? The letter itself looks rushed and frantic I wouldn't be surprised if doc wrote this while being pursued. By who though? By calibrate he probably mean update your map. Your map looks blank too so getting to the relay is top priority. And it's getting late so that's also a good incentive to find the lab. I don't need spiders crawling on my in my sleep.

* * *

 **Its here. Finally.**

 **I've actually had this ready for a long time now, just had to actually release it. I actually have a few other projects I'm working on but most of the work on that is done till I get it into production in the next few years or so. So with that all done I hope now that I can get a new chapter in this month, because I have left you guys waiting long enough.**

 **See you soon**

 **Probably**

 **Also there is a inconsistency in dialogue in this chapter so I hope you excuse that, I was planning on fixing it but this already took long enough.**


	5. Update

Sorry, no chapter today! I am so sorry that I'm taking so long! I'm afraid I have been a little too ambitious with these following chapters, which means supplemental material. Diarys, news articles, and experiment logs and much more! And most of these will be tied to the main plot one way or unfortunately nothing this year but I have so much planned for the new year. See you then!


End file.
